Conventionally, sharpeners used for cosmetic pencils, such as lipliner, eyeliner or eyebrow pencils, require manual rotation of the cosmetic pencil to sharpen its tip. The resulting sharpened tip is subject to breakage, cracks, or other damage because of the delicate nature of the cosmetic composition which may comprise solid oils, liquid oils, volatile oils, and resins. Some users of cosmetic pencils may resort to heating the tip of a cosmetic pencil using a lighter or some other heat source to soften or stabilize the cosmetic composition after sharpening to prevent breakage and improve applicability. In addition, some users heat the tip of a cosmetic pencil to sterilize or sanitize the cosmetic composition.